


Tethered

by chaos_monkey



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Age Difference, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, References to Depression, no Rhythm of War spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Kaladin needs someone. Dalinar is there for him.
Relationships: Kaladin/Dalinar Kholin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Tethered

Kaladin clawed his way back from the darkness of his own mind, trembling, clinging to the warmth and _life_ that was Dalinar; the arm holding him a stark contrast to the cold, uncaring stone of the wall at his back. 

“I’m— I’m sorry,” he managed, eyes still clenched tightly shut; from embarrassment, now. Shame at his own weakness. “I should… I should be able to… I shouldn’t need—” 

“Hush,” Dalinar said, the rumble of his voice softer than Kaladin was used to hearing. “There is no shame or weakness in accepting help, Kaladin. Especially from those who care for us. Would that I’d learned that sooner myself,” he added, almost to himself. 

Shock at hearing his own thoughts reflected back at him, muted and numbed though that shock was, made Kaladin finally open his eyes to meet Dalinar’s gaze. 

What he found there made another quiet, helpless sob well up and catch somewhere deep in his chest with a painful, beautiful wrench. 

Understanding. Compassion. Love. Not judgement; not frustration. 

Not disappointment. 

Kaladin swallowed and drew a shaky breath; somehow only vaguely, distantly aware of his own physical form. Almost as though he was floating. But not the familiar feel of running with the wind, exquisitely aware of his weight and the movement of the air around him as he adjusted his Lashings for control, though with nearly as little thought as he gave to breathing. 

Now… now he was simply _removed_ from himself, his entire body feeling wrung out and empty and drained. Worn thin by the storms of his own making; as though he were no more substantial than a spren was in this Realm. 

Though mere seconds had passed since he’d opened his eyes, Kaladin felt time slowing, stretching around him; him and Dalinar. Tiny details were oddly sharp compared to the muted wash of everything else— his eyes locked on Dalinar’s, so close to his own… his vision sparkling with specks of tears that still clung to his own eyelashes… Dalinar’s touch warm and gentle and uncharacteristically tentative, frozen halfway through brushing Kaladin’s hair from his forehead—

Scarcely drawing so much as a breath, drawn forward by something he couldn’t explain; seeking the almost overwhelming heat and life and _solidity_ that _was_ Dalinar, Kaladin leaned in, slowly— one… two… three heartbeats thumped distantly in his ears, his throat, his chest— and then even the thudding of his heart seemed to cease entirely as his lips brushed Dalinar’s in the softest, barest hint of a kiss. 

He heard the ragged hitch in Dalinar’s breathing, warm against his lips; felt the minute twitch of the Blackthorn’s fingers in his hair. The moment stretched and Kaladin knew he should pull away, apologize— but he was still weightless, tethered to the ground by nothing save Dalinar himself— needing… _something—_

And then the broad warmth of Dalinar’s palm cupped his jaw, and Dalinar’s mouth pressed hot against his own, and Kaladin lost himself again. 

But not to blackness, this time. 

To light.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't set at any particular point in the timeline, and I've only _just_ started reading Rhythm of War so.. no spoilers in the comments for me either please! 💙 I just keep thinking about these two and apparently needed them being soft and also making probably not great decisions in the moment.


End file.
